gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Stuart Pot
Stuart Pot '- fikcyjny członek zespołu Gorillaz.Postać Damona Albarna (głos: Nelson De Freitas, wokal: Damon Albarn, keyboard: zmiennie) Stuart ma szeroki zakres wokalu - śpiewa od barytonu do soprano falsetto. W zespole gra na Keyboardzie i śpiewa. Umie podobno także dobrze grać na gitarze (jak z resztą Murdoc), ale pozostawia rolę gitarzysty Noodle. Wygląd 2D posiada ułożone w nieładzie jasno-niebieskie włosy, które sięgają mu do szyi. Oryginalnie były brązowe. Posiada czarne gałki oczne, które, z tego co mówił sam Stuart, zostały mu wbite w czaszkę przez okrutny wypadek, który spowodował Murdoc. Oryginalnie były jednak niebieskie. Z wielu filmów można jednak wywnioskować, że 2D, mimo tak poważnych urazów oczu, widzi. Oczy Stuarta stają się białe, gdy jest zdezorientowany lub poddenerwowany. Gdy ten stan mija lub jest zadowolony, ponownie stają się czarne. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ubiór to jest on zmienny. Szczególna jednak była maska clown'a, którą nosił w trzeciej fazie, naprzemiennie z czapką kapitana. Charakter Stuart posiada dosyć łagodny charakter, czasem bywa jednak groźny. Oczywiście nie w stosunku do Murdoc'a, jego się boi i stara trzymać się od niego z daleka. Początki Jego ojciec pracował jako mechanik i właściciel Fairground Tusspot's, a matka jako pielęgniarka. Dostarczała ona Stuartowi tabletki na ból głowy, które często miewał przez wypadek w wieku 10 lat. Spadł wtedy z drzewa i uderzył się w głowę, co poskutkowało też wypadnięciem jego włosów, które potem odrosły zmieniając kolor na jasnoniebieski. Mimo braku ambicji i zainteresowania uzyskiwał dobre stopnie w szkole, do której uczęszczał - St Wilfred's. Przez całe dzieciństwo nie wiedział, kim chce zostać w przyszłości. Później jednak wymyślił, że chce zostać Storm Chaser'em (osoba która filmuje trąby powietrzne a potem ucieka), a jeszcze później, zainspirowany dziełami Banksy'ego zainteresował się graffiti. Jako 19-latek zdarzył mu się wypadek - Murdoc Nicalls wjechał w szybę sklepu, w którym pracował 2D (Uncle Norm's Keyboard Emporium) w celu kradzieży syntezatorów (niektóre źródła podają, że klawiszy) i wjechał zderzakiem w twarz 2D, co poskutkowało wybiciem oka i śpiączką. Murdoc nie mogąc się powstrzymać wybuchł śmiechem przez co nie usłyszał nadjeżdżającej policji. W rezultacie dostał karę opieki nad Stuart'em przez 10 godzin tygodniowo i 30,000 godzin pracy na rzecz społeczności lokalnej. Później, drugi wypadek odbył się na parkingu Tesco, w czasie opieki nad Stuart'em, Murdoc, chcąc zaimponować pewnej kobiecie robił samochodem trick zwany "360" (obrót o 360 stopni). Biedny Stuart wystrzelił jak z katapulty przez szybę samochodu i uderzył głową o krawężnik, przez co złamał lewą gałkę oczną. 2D, jako chłopak który prawie całkowicie utracił umiejętność inteligentnego myślenia uważał Murdoc'a za drugiego ojca bo, według niego... Murdoc uratował mu życie. Po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki okazał się dla Murdoc'a świetnym wokalistą i keyboardzistą. Faza pierwsza: Celebrity Takedown Faza pierwszy nie została opisywana przez 2-D, lecz twierdzi się że Gorillaz w pierwszej fazie nie napisał nic. Faza pierwsza: Point Five Gdy Gorillaz rozstali się po incydencie Los Angeles - kiedy to Murdoc został oszukany i zostali bez studia nagraniowego - 2D pojechał odwiedzić swojego ojca i pracować w jego wesołym miasteczku. Nie myślał w tym czasie o zespole, kiedy nagle dostał list od Noodle. Zorientował się, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie sukcesy Gorillaz i wrócił do Kong studios. Faza druga: Slowboat to Hades Po incydencie z ,,El Manana drogi Gorillaz rozeszły się znowu. Murdoc mówił o tym obojętnie. 31 października 2007 poinformował, że "2D jest gdzieś na plaży, na Jamajce". Faza trzecia: Plastic Beach Murdoc porwał 2D na Plastic Beach i trzymał go tam mimo woli Stuart'a aby wykorzystywać jego talenty wokalne do nagrywania trzeciej płyty. Zamknął go w pokoju poniżej tafli oceanu i (jakoś) nakłonił wieloryba, żeby pływał ciągle koło okna ponieważ, jak powiedział 2D "Murdoc wiedział, że nienawidzę wielorybów". W grze przygodowej na stronie Gorillaz dowiadujemy się, że "Murdoc uśpił Stu-Pot'a gazem i wysłał w walizce na Plastic Beach, tak jak uczynił z innymi, którym kazał współpracować przy płycie". ,,Dołączyłem do zespołu, aby tworzyć muzykę, a teraz jestem w niewoli przez chorego umysłowo basistę w łodzi podwodnej, jestem atakowany przez pieprzonych piratów, którzy starają się przejąć ten kawałek zgniłego plastiku na oceanie, który Gorillaz nazywają "domem". To wszystko sprawia, że mam ochotę umrzeć...'' ~2D w wywiadzie Gorillaz - iTunes Session Po wypuszczeniu Gorillaz's The Singles Collection 2001-2011, Murdoc w audycji radiowej XFM 27 listopada 2011 wyznał, że ostatni raz widział 2D, gdy wieloryb odgryzł kawałek wyspy. Widać to w filmiku "Rhinestone Eyes - storyboard", gdy wieloryb płynie w stronę "dzyndzla" który wystaje pod wodą, w którym umieszczony jest pokój 2D. Jednak później jest mowa o tym, że żyje i czuje się dobrze... Faza czwarta W trakcie tworzenia. Związki 2D był w dwóch związkach - obydwa zepsuł Murdoc. Pierwsza jego dziewczyna to Paula Cracker, która zdradziła Stuart'a z Murdockiem, a druga to Rachel Stevens, którą Murdoc odstraszył. Ciekawostki *W wywiadzie Gorillaz - iTunes Session 2D celowo obraża Murdoc'a (żeby wyżyć się za wyrządzone niegdyś krzywdy), lecz gdy Murdoc wspomniał aferę z Paulą Cracker, która wywołuje w Stuarcie ból, ten zaatakował go fizycznie. *Murdoc nazwał Stuarta 2-D z powodu dwóch szczerb (ang. dent - szczerba) - nie ma dwóch górnych jedynek. *'''Stu-Pot to skrócona forma jego imienia: Stuart Pot. *2D jest znany także jako: **'2 Dent, Faceache' (przezwisko nadane przez Murdoc'a), **'Tusschunk & D' (przezwisko nadane przez Russel'a), **'Toochi' (przezwisko nadane przez Noodle). *Nazwisko Tusspot nie jest jego prawdziwym o czym mówi sam Stuart: "I know there's a rumor going around that my real name is Stuart Tusspot, or summfink, but that's not true. It's Pot. Stuart Pot." . *Według niektórych 2D zachowuje się jak zombie i budzi się wyłącznie w nocy. *Boi się wielorybów i obdarza niezbyt wielką sympatią Noodle cyborga. *W okresie Plastic Beach nosi maskę klauna. *Ma problemy ze snem, przez co bierze tabletki nasenne. *Noodle stwierdziła w pewnym wywiadzie, że 2D pachnie jak Toffi o smaku "Angel delight". *Nie je czerwonego mięsa (odmiana wegetarianizmu) oraz ma uczulenie na ogórki konserwowe. *Od najmłodszych lat jest nałogowym palaczem. *Na niektórych obrazkach możemy zauważyć tatuaże na jego ramionach, '23' znajduje się na jego lewym ramieniu a 'K.F.C.' na prawym. *2D jest oburęczny. Galeria thumb|Stuart w młodości Kategoria:Gorillaz Kategoria:Postacie